Pranks
by Knight Aerin
Summary: What happens when Duo and Kali get up in the middle of the night and make mischeif?


Authors note: Hi Kali Angel here and this is what my second fic so please don't flame me. Puh-LEASE. Anyhow if you are a yaoi person you MUST LEAVE! *throws chair at reatreating form* Now for all of you who are still reading this boring message you may now stop and read the fic since this message is ending in 5.....4.....3.....2.....1.......Now (Enjoy)  
  
Disclaimer: I said it once I'll say it again I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!!!!!! Ok I'm ok. *breathes*  
  
Pranks  
  
Duo and Kali both woke up with a wicked gleam in their eyes. It was 2 am and no one else was awake. They met in the middle of the hallway and kissed gently. Kali said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Duo answered, "I think so." "Pranks," They said at the same time. They hugged fiercely and Duo said, "You read my mind." "I know," Kali replied. They both burst into giggles. Kali whispered in Duo's ear, "First victim pilot 01 - a.k.a. Heero Yuy." Yes ma'am." Duo snapped a mock salute. They tiptoed into Duo and Heero's shared apartment and then into Heero's room, the first thing Kali did was plop down at Heero's laptop and fooled with the background so there were thousands of tiny yellow smiley faces sticking their tongues out and regular intervals. While she was doing this Duo had tied Heero's spandex shorts into intricate knots. Then they went to the washroom and got some gel, snuck back into Heero's room and proceeded to smear it into his hair and shaped into it two letters and a heart. (Only made possible because of that wonderful mass of messy brown hair) 5 minutes later they went down the hall to the room Kali and Perdita shared. Kali got some bobby pins and Duo got the jar of disappearing ink Kali had bought awhile ago. While Duo filled Perdita's sketching pen with the ink Kali proceeded to pin Perdita's Wednesday Adams braids into Princess Leia coils and do Perdita's face up in chocolate sauce. Then Kali and Duo went back up the hall to Wufei's room. On he way Kali mentioned to Duo, "Heero may have a scary psychotic laugh but I have a scary psychotic giggle." "I know," Duo whispered before kissing her gently. "Now lets get going." When they entered Wufei's room Duo pulled out some paint and started painting Wufei's swords neon green and neon pink with yellow happy faces over top. (The yellow was of course neon) Kali went to work putting tiny pieces of plastic carrots, tomatoes, peppers, mushrooms and meat to form a shishkabab on the end of Wufei's ponytail. They left Wufei's room and proceeded to the apartment that Quatre and Trowa shared. As Duo slipped through the shadows he whispered, "I am the God of Deeeeeeeeaaaaath." Kali grinned and tweaked his nose, "We are not here to kill poor Quatre and Trowa only torture them a bit," Kali said in a mock British accent. Duo collapsed in fits of giggling. Kali finally shut him up by kissing him. Then they snuck into Trowa's room. Kali pulled out some liquid soap and filled Trowa's flute with it. Duo meanwhile was using gel to make Trowa's bang stand straight up in the air. After this was finished they snuck into Quatre's room. Kali grabbed his goggles and painted the lenses pink, neon pink. Then she lifted Quatre's head thanking the fates that he was a heavy sleeper and slipped the goggles over his eyes. Duo on the other hand was putting make-up all over Quatre's face. Most of it was - (wait for it) pink. Then Duo and Kali snuck into the kitchen and popped bag after bag of popcorn. When they had enough popcorn they snuck to the hanger where the Gundams were. Painstakingly they filled each of the Gundams cockpits with popcorn. After a quick kiss they both snuck back to bed.  
  
Heero was the first to wake. When he saw his shorts he cursed under his breath (cause the Perfect Soldier can't untie knots) and put on jeans. Then he pulled out his laptop and found yellow happy faces sticking their tounges out at him, he slammed it closed and decided to get Kali to fix it at breakfast. Wufei was the next up and he noticed nothing unusual until he started to tighten his already tight headache-inducing ponytail. He found pieces of fake vegatables and meat in his ponytail but he kept his cool and decided to confront O'Conner and Maxwell later. Then he saw his swords and he lost it. The entire house was woken by screams of, "MAXWELL, O'CONNER YOU'LL PAY." Quatre woke to find pink goggles over his eyes but decided that it wasn't too bad and went down to breakfast, noticing nothing else out of the ordinary. He was followed soon after by Trowa. Trowa stopped halfway down the hall when he heard Perdita scream. (How he knew it was Perdita he didn't know since he had never heard her scream before) He rushed to her room and found her unconcious on the floor, her face covered in chocolate sauce, her braids pinned in coils. He brought he around and helped her wash her face and unpin her braids. (Perdita saw his bang but wanted to see how the others reacted so said nothing*) Hand in hand they made their way down to breakfast. Kali went to Duo's apartment and they fooled around in the kitchen (Kali did all the real cooking *Thank goodness*) and didn't appear elsewhere until later. Anyhow back to the other pilots....  
  
Heero walked into the dining room with his laptop to wait for Kali. Wufei of course did not come down to breakfast since he made his own. Quatre walked in and sat down. When he saw Heero he started to giggle incessantly. Heero just stared at Quatre. "What?" Quatre asked, "I'm just giggling." "Go look in a mirror," Heero told Quatre. Quatre did and when he saw himself he gaped' "Oh my gosh oh my gosh ohmygosh." 'Cause (as we all know) Quatre had make-up all over his face. "Well you'd better look at YOUR HAIR," Quatre informed Heero. When Heero saw H heart R shaped in his hair he fainted dead away. A few minutes later Trowa and Perdita walked in and gaped at the fainted Heero. "What happened to you guys?" Trowa asked staring first at Heero's hair and then at Quatre's face. "What happened to YOU," Quatre replied. "Huh," Trowa said, entirely mystified. "Mirror," Quatre ordered before bursting out laughing. Trowa stared at himself with a horrified look on his face. "See," Quatre said, "I think Duo and Kali held a prank fest last night." Trowa fled to his room to redo his hair and Quatre left to wash his face. Perdita brought Heero around and told him to go wash his hair. He did so promptly and Perdita went to her room to draw. By this time Duo and Kali had snuck downstairs and outside and were in the meadow behind the house fooling around. Trowa went running down the hall when he heard Perdita crying a few doors down. "What's the matter?" He asked as he held he close and wiped away her tears. "My picture *sob* it was beautiful *sob* but it just dissapeared from the page." Trowa stood with Perdita in his arms and kissed her. Then Kali and Duo burst into the room. "We're soooooo sorry *pant* it was last night *pant* we filled the pen with dissapearing ink." Kali ran over to the sketch book, "But I can fix it." She sprinkled what looked like water over the picture and it reapeared on the page. "The rest of what we did was funny but this wasn't it was mean and we're sorry. The one thing we will do before you destroy us in replace the ink in you pen." Duo and Kali did so quickly and then sat before Trowa and Perdita. "Do with us what you want." Trowa and Perdita looked at each other and sat down in front of Kali and Duo. "Oh you guys, it's okay, your always up to something. You've made this right and I forgive you. Everything else waasss pretty funny, although Wufei is pretty ticked at you guys. Then again he's always ticked and you guys. I'm sure Quatre and Trowa agree with me (Quatre and Heero had walked in by now) and as long as you fix Heero's laptop-" "And untie my shorts," Heero interupted. "And untie his shorts," Perdita agreed, "I'm sure everything will be fine." Kali and Duo brightened. "Okay," they immedietly replied. "Oh a couple of things, one we had better turn on the movies and be careful opening the Gundams 'cause thier full of popcorn and two Trowa you'd better wash your flute out before you play it again 'cause it's full of soap." "What!" Trowa yelled. "Trowa it's okay they told you and besides now your flute will be really clean," Perdita said soothingly. "Your right," Trowa said repentantly, "I'm sorry." "Well now that thats cleared up lets get organized, Trowa, Quatre you go find some movies, Duo, Heero go get the popcorn from inside the Gundams and Kali you with me and we'll set up a room." So the Gundam pilots (excluding Wufei who was in his room cleaning his swords and thinking of ways to get revenge) spent a fun day watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other, although Heero didn't actually pay any attention to the movie because he was working on his fixed laptop. (he was of course in his untied spandex shorts)  
  
* This is Perdita's mischievous side showing  
  
Well did ya like it please review and tell me if u do K? 


End file.
